DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) Current statistics regarding population and cancer incidence demographics show that women and minorities continue to be under represented in cancer prevention, control, diagnostic, and therapeutic trials. This application seeks to develop an intervention plan that will significantly enhance the capability of Colorado research programs to recruit and retain women and minorities to cancer care trials through engaging Colorado communities in the joint development of an intervention plan, the Colorado BLUEPRINT: Women and Minorities in Cancer Care Trials. The primary mechanism for development of this plan will be through a working conference in which conference participants will draft the plan (BLUEPRINT) and formulate mechanisms for its validation, evaluation, and dissemination. Preconference work groups will unite community members representing women s and minority organizations, networks, and coalitions with planning committee members (a group of women and minority community leaders, health care representatives, and cancer researchers) to develop the BLUEPRINT framework, compile resource materials, and assemble the list of conference invitees. During the conference, the components of the plan will be further defined and the BLUEPRINT written. In order to facilitate in-depth community involvement, town meetings will be conducted in five rural Colorado communities immediately following the conference. These meetings will be used to determine acceptability of the BLUEPRINT and to begin its evaluation and dissemination. Extensive process and outcome evaluation will be conducted throughout all phases of BLUEPRINT development and will be used to refine the BLUEPRINT, document its evolution, and ensure that a comprehensive and usable intervention plan has been developed. Proceedings of the conference and all developmental processes will be published to promote use by other regions with similar diverse populations and geographic uniqueness. Effective use of the BLUEPRINT has the potential to decrease morbidity and mortality from cancer and increase survival and quality of life in the targeted populations.